Box Guardians
by RushHowley
Summary: Hope, the last Guardian of Pandora's Box, passed away. A new threat is approaching and this time several Guardians are called to protect the heritage destiny gave to them. They must work together until Pandora's box recovers all its evil. CharmedSpinoff
1. And Magic Merged Our Paths, pt1

**And Magic Merged Our Paths, Pt 1**

* * *

**Written by:** "Rush Howley". 

**Based on Charmed by:** Constance M. Burge & Brad Kern.

**Based on "Little Box of Horrors" written by:** Cameron Litvack

Season 1, Episode 01

Disclaimer: "Charmed", "The Charmed Ones" and other related entities are owned by CONSTANCE M. BURGE, AARON SPELLING Television Inc (A Paramount / Viacom Co.) All Rights Reserved. This history was made without their permission, approval, authorization or endorsement, only for entertainment proposes. No copyright infringements intended.

* * *

[Scene: Sean's House. Living Room. There are four people and a demon throwing fireballs randomly. One of the guys is covering everyone except the attacker with a light-blue forcefield. 

**Vlad:** I don't know how much I can resist…

**Sean:** Don't worry; I'll get out attacking him.

(A blonde, tall girl hold Sean's arm. Her face exposes her panic.)

**Sean:** What… uh, Katherine, right?

**Kat:** Don't go. I mean… holy god is a **demon**! Stay with us.

**Sean:** I know how to use my powers, don't worry.

(The demon is still throwing fireballs at the forcefield. The shield starts to get weaker.)

**Mathew:** Well, let's give him the box!!

**Demon:** I support the kid's idea. He has a brilliant future… in his other life.

**Vlad**** (sweating):** Damn…

(Three fireballs hit the forcefield and breaks it. Vlad blacks out. The demon smiles. Kat screams. Sean gives Mathew a box.)

**Sean:** Don't let him have it.

**Mathew:** Dude…

**Sean:** I'm going to be okay…

(The demon throws him a fireball. Sean raises his palm and a short white ray came out. It hits the fireball disappearing.)

**Mathew:** What the…

**Sean:** Stay away!

(The demon extends his palm too and a wave of wind throws Mathew and Kat to the wall. Mathew let the box fall. Sean throws another ray but the demon shimmers out before he could get hit. He shimmers in front of the box and the guys.)

**Demon:** Pandora's Box…

(Mathew jumps to cover the Box. The demon kicks his back. Sean throws him a ray but the demon picks the box up. The ray hits the Box that slowly opens itself. A white light covers the screen.)

BACK IN TIME.

[Scene: The same day – Morning. High School. Kat is cleaning his locker. A guy gets close.

**Guy:** Hey…

**Kat:** Oh, hi Merrick.

**Merrick** How are you doing?

**Kat:** The locker is doing better than me. I don't know why but it smelt like a flower shower.

**Merrick** That supposed to be a good thing, don't you think?

**Kat:** No, I'm allergic.

**Merrick** Oh…

(Kat closes the locker.)

**Kat:** So, what are we doing tonight?

**Merrick** In Wednesday? You always want to party.

**Kat:** That's my modus vivendi.

**Merrick** Well, this senior guy invited me and my friends to his flat tonight.

**Kat:** Ok, 9pm…

**Merrick:** I mean… it's not a club party. Is more like "drinking beer and watch movies" party…

**Kat:** Great (she looks at her watch.) Oh, I'm late, see you… (She runs.)

**Merrick** Later…

**Kat:** AT 9PM!

**Merrick** But…

[Cut to Scene: Sean's House. The front door is knocked. A bathroom shower is heard.

**Voice:** Coming.

(Inside the house, a guy is buttoning his shirt. He opens the door. There is a couple outside.)

**Sean:** May I help you?

**Lady:** Don't you recognize me? I'm your cousin! Hello.

**Sean:** … uh?

**Man:** Oh, excuse my Si… Simone. That's her name. I'm her husband.

**Simone: **That's right.

**Man:** We are in a rush today. Can we come in?

**Sean:** Um… sure, I don't think we are family. Do you sell something?

(Sean walks to the kitchen leaving the couple grumbling. He came back with two glasses of water.)

**Simone:** Water? I mean you could at least ask us what do we…

(The man gives her a sight.)

**Simone:** Sorry.

**Man:** Excuse her again; she's really… really annoying sometimes.

**Sean:** Uh-uh.

**Simone:** Anyway, cousin, we need your help.

**Sean:** I don't really know you. It's pretty scary to have a pair of strangers in my home but whatever I can do to help you…

**Man:** We need the Box.

**Sean:** A box?

**Simone:** Pandora's Box…

**Sean:** I think… you need to go.

**Simone:** Come on, we know you are a demon.

**Sean:** Uh?

**Man:** Paige!

**Simone:** Jar!

(A jar decorating the place that was at the corner orbs out and then in to hit Sean's head. He falls to the floor. The couple covers with bright lights and reveals their identities: Phoebe and Paige – The Charmed Ones. Phoebe's cell phone rings.)

**Phoebe:** It's Piper, hello?

**Paige:** Don't move, buddy.

(Sean charges an electric white bolt in his hand. Paige was distracted seeing Phoebe. He throws it to her but orbs out. She orbs in.)

**Paige:** You think you are clever, don't you? I said don't move. (She grabs a potion from her pocket. Phoebe holds her hand.) Hey.

**Phoebe:** He's not a demon, Paige.

**Paige:** What? He just threw me an electric bolt.

**Phoebe:** Piper talked with the Elders, he is not related.

**Paige:** What?

**Sean:** Wait… You said Pandora's Box? Are you the former Guardians of the Box?

**Paige:** See, he knows too much to "not being related". Are you perhaps half-demon at least?

**Sean:** No…

**Paige:** Oh, I almost vanquish an innocent then. Here, grab my hand.

(Paige helps him stand up. She heals his wounds of the jar's glass.)

**Sean:** Thanks, I guess.

**Phoebe:** What do you know about Pandora's Box?

**Sean:** I just know that long time ago my stepmother told me that I was going to protect that Box.

**Paige:** Did she tell you that?

**Sean:** She told me a lot of things. Of course I didn't believe her until three years ago when I develop…

**Phoebe: **Your powers…

**Paige:** Cliché…

**Sean:** I spent these three years a lot of time training myself. I didn't know why but having these powers gave me the confidence I didn't have, but that didn't block my normal life.

**Phoebe:** Was she a prophet? Didn't she tell you about premonitions or stuff like that?

**Sean:** A lot, mostly about demon tales. But she didn't tell me a more horrific history than the first one.

**Paige:** May we hear it?

**Sean:** I vaguely remember it. It was about a girl.

[Scene: High School (different one). A girl is running from two clearly upper-level demons.

**Sean V.O:** …named Hope. She was going to be the Guardian of Pandora's Box: a container that has evil spirits and evil of mankind.

(Hope turns around and releases an energy blast. The demons aren't affected.)

**Sean V.O:** A time will come when the evil from the Box is, by any cost, going to be released. But Hope never lost it… never lost hope.

(Hope hugs the Box and a bright crimson light comes from her body. She explodes in lights, vanquishing the demons.)

[Scene: Back to Sean's house.

**Sean:** Her will to survive and protect her heritage was so strong that she purifies her body to protect the Box forever.

**Phoebe:** I see. Your stepmother surely was a powerful prophet.

**Sean:** Yes…

**Paige:** We are talking about the Hope girl we met, right? But where is the Box now?

**Phoebe:** It moved on, of course. And if I remember correctly, another girl was meant to born to protect it.

**Paige:** That clashes with her stepmother's first history. Isn't he supposed to be the new protector?

**Phoebe:** Yeah, but premonitions can be tricky sometimes. I can say it for sure.

**Paige:** Well, we can scry her.

**Phoebe:** That's right. Let's go to the manor.

**Sean:** Um… guys.

**Paige:** Yeah?

**Sean:** Can I go with you guys?

**Phoebe:** Why do you want to?

**Sean:** I expended a lot of time believing in my stepmother and believing in her histories… especially the Box one, because that was the only one that involucrate me. I just… I just want to see her, and see the Box.

**Paige:** You can defend yourself, I think is okay, but don't separate.

**Phoebe:** Right, orb us.

(Paige touches Phoebe and Sean. They orb out.)

[Scene: Night. Inside a department, there is a bunch of guys seeing "Kill Bill". A door bell sounds.

**Merrick** I'll go!

(He goes over the door and opens it. Katrina is outside.)

**Merrick** Kat...

**Guy**** 2:** Wow, look guys, a beauty. Come in!

**Kat:** See Merrick, they are waiting for me.

**Merrick** Don't you understand that THAT was not an invitation?

**Kat:** Why are you always trying to protect me? Besides (more girls come from an elevator) I came with my own party. Come on girls, come in!

(The girls go into the house and the boys start screaming. One of them goes over a room.)

**Guy 3:** Mathew, come here, where are you going?

(Kat was putting a CD in a stereo but she notices Mathew. She left the CD to follow him.)

[Scene: Department. Bedroom. Kat opens the door. The guy took a book and starts to read.

**Kat:** Hey, may I come in?

**Mathew:** Uh… sure. (He hides the book.)

**Kat:** You read?

**Mathew:** No, um... just a little.

**Kat:** It's okay. I read too. I mean, I'm a Harry Potter fan.

**Mathew:** Sure you are.

**Kat:** Although I only read them because I don't want to go to the movies and get all confused because the screenwriters are not that good, but they're okay, you know what I mean?. I love the special effects and the hotties… I'm talking a lot, right? Sorry. Don't you like them?

**Mathew:** The hotties? Not interested.

**Kat:** The movies…

**Mathew:** I'm fine with them.

(Kat sits in his bedroom.)

**Kat: **You're more introverted than I thought. Don't offend, but you look happier before we arrive.

**Mathew:** I'm not that good meeting new people.

**Kat:** Well, let new people know you instead. So, do you live alone?

**Mathew:** Yes, but my brother lives in the next department so… it's not real independence.

**Kat:** You have a brother? Why don't you live together?

**Mathew:** We both like our space, and he can afford two departments. I don't complaint at all.

**Kat:** (Smiles) I'd surely don't.

**Mathew:** I'm sorry; I didn't ask your name. You should think I'm…

**Kat:** Stop thinking too much, it's only a conversation. I'm Kat.

**Mathew:** I'm Mathew…

(They shake hands. The crowd from outside start screaming. The light goes off, but Mathew and Kat are both covered in white orbs and transported.)

[Scene: The Charmed One's Manor. They appear in an attic and separate, freaked out.

**Kat: **What…. Are…

**Mathew:** Oh my…

**Piper:** Finally! After 24 spells, it works.

**Mathew:** The spell? Who are you? Witches?

**Phoebe:** Yes…

**Kat:** Oh my god.

**Sean:** Don't be afraid. We're not demons.

**Mathew:** Demons?!!

**Piper:** That word… delicate to newcomers.

**Sean:** Oh...

**Piper:** See, I'm Piper, they're Phoebe and Paige, my sisters and he's…

**Sean:** Sean Myers.

**Kat:** Don't show scary to them, they're witches.

**Mathew:** I don't know, they're not all ugly and anger like I thought.

**Paige:** You want to see that kind of witches to believe us? OK…

(Paige raises her hand to glamour [shape shift, but Phoebe stop her.)

**Phoebe:** You're developing a bad addiction to aggressive magic, sis.

(Mathew sees that Kat is shaking a little.)

**Mathew:** Let her go.

**Piper:** We will, and we will let you go too, but we need to talk to her first.

**Kat:** What do you want from me?

**Piper:** Didn't you saw a weird box lately? Old-fashioned, maybe macabre…

**Kat:** No.

**Piper:** She's not the Guardian.

**Paige:** What about you guy? Anything?

**Mathew:** No way.

**Sean:** I think that we're only freaking them out. I'll ride you to your home.

**Phoebe:** When you get to your home, you're not going to remember anything, don't worry.

**Kat:** What the hell…

**Paige:** I can orb them back.

**Phoebe:** No, Paige. Your magic needs to rest. You need to rest. You're kind of an addict.

**Paige: **I'm not addict.

**Sean:** Let's go.

(Sean touches both of them by their back and goes out the attic. A twister of red sparkles appeared in front of the sisters. They turn around to see.)

**Phoebe:** What's that?

(The twister stops and one box is revealed.)

**Piper:** Pandora's box…

(Paige goes out to stop Sean, Mathew and Kat.)

**Phoebe:** I… don't get it. Why it appeared right here and right now?

**Piper:** Maybe they need to touch to close the circle of magic? Who knows...?

(Paige enters.)

**Paige:** They are gone.

**Phoebe:** They couldn't get too far. Let's go before a demon attack them.

(Leo walks in.)

**Leo:** We have our own demons to attack.

**Piper:** Great, Phoebe put the Box near the Book of Shadows. We are going to explain all of these to them tomorrow.

**Phoebe:** Got it.

[Cut to scene: Streets. Sean, Kat and Mathew are walking slowly.

**Mathew:** When I heard "ride" I thought "He got a car".

**Sean:** I didn't remember that I arrived… "orbing".

**Kat:** Are you guys serious? I mean… magic?

**Mathew:** And you were talking about Harry Potter…

**Sean:** It's something like that, though improbably works with wands and Phoenixes.

(They laugh. A demon starts to shimmer in behind them.)

**Sean:** Hey, you didn't tell me your name.

**Kat:** Katherine.

**Mathew:** Mathew...

(The demon takes Sean in his shoulders. The guys screamed and run. Sean kicks the demon and starts to run as well.)

**Sean:** Crap…

**Kat:** What's that?

**Sean:** Difficult to explain.

(They see a van on the other sidewalk.)

**Sean:** Let's borrow that van. Go, go!

(They run across the street and get in. The demon tries to create a fireball, but can't materialize it.)

[Scene: Inside the van. There is a guy sleeping in the front seat. Sean moves it to drive.

**Mathew:** Do you think this would get us troubles?

**Kat:** It's excitingly scary.

**Mathew:** God…

**Sean:** Shhh, don't wake the…

(The guy wakes up.)

**Sean:** Guy up.

**Guy:** Are you stealing my van?

**Kat:** No, no, no. See, a monster is chasing us and we need your van to escape. We have to do this fast because he can attack us anytime.

**Guy:** Cool, I was dreaming that stuff… sort of.

**Mathew:** I think he's high.

**Guy:** No' I'm not, just a little drunk. I'm Vlad, nice to meet you all.

**Sean:** Let's talk later.

(They leave the zone quickly. The demon shimmers out.)

[Scene: The Charmed One's Manor. Attic. At the side of the Book of Shadows, the Box glows intensely and disappears.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. And Magic Merged Our Paths, pt2

**And Magic Merged Our Paths, Pt ****2**

**Written by:** "Rush Howley".  
**Based on Charmed by:** Constance M. Burge & Brad Kern.  
**Based on "Little Box of Horrors" written by:** Cameron Litvack

Season 1, Episode 02

Disclaimer: "Charmed", "The Charmed Ones" and other related entities are owned by CONSTANCE M. BURGE, AARON SPELLING Television Inc (A Paramount / Viacom Co.) All Rights Reserved. This history was made without their permission, approval, authorization or endorsement, only for entertainment proposes. No copyright infringements intended.

* * *

_**Scene: Outdoors. Sean, Mathew, Vlad and Kat are running on the sidewalk. They start to slow the pace.**_

**Vlad: **Though at this time is sort of obvious… I forget to tell you that I had barely gas.

(Kat gives him a glance.)

**Mathew: **Do you think we lost him?

**Sean: **I think we're not going to see him for a while.

**Vlad: **In what stuff are you guys into?

**Kat: **(pointing to Sean.) Ask him.

**Sean: **I… I don't know why you are always blaming me.

**Mathew: **It's not time to blame anyone, I think we are safer together. Do not fight.

(Kat gets close to Mathew.)

**Kat: **Mathew, are you crazy? Look (looking at Vlad) He seems like an emo drunkard and the other guy is not my favorite person since he got us in all of these…

**Mathew: **We are in this magical stuff; we can't separate until we know we are safe.

(Kat starts to talk to everyone.)

**Kat: **Maybe we need to go back to the witches' house.

**Vlad: **And you also know witches! C'mon…

**Sean: **Don't get that excited. But yes, I think that's the best think to do, but we are too far away and my house is not as far from here. (To Kat and Mathew) You can call your parents from there if you want...

**Kat:** Ok and my dad can take Mathew to his department.

**Mathew: **Sure.

**Sean: **What about you guy?

**Vlad: **I live in a house... a green house… yeah.

(Kat holds a laugh.)

**Sean: **Mine is very big, I have a lot of space. You can sleep there this night.

**Vlad: **Cool!

**Sean: **Let's go.

_**Scene: Time lapse. Sean's house. Sean opens the front door and everybody enters.**_

**Kat: **I mean… wow.

**Mathew: **What do you do to pay all of this?

**Sean: **It's… something.

**Kat: **(whispering to Mathew.) Drug dealer…

**Vlad: **If that thing is chasing us, it probably going to come here as well. Let's call to this guy's parents.

**Kat: **Wow, that's a good suggestion. I thought you were drunk.

**Vlad: **I'm not drunk, I'm just… absent-minded.

**Mathew: **Weird…

**Kat: **Anyway.

**Sean: **The phone is in the kitchen.

**Kat: **Ok, Mathew, come with me…

(They walked to the kitchen. Sean looks at Vlad who is staring at Sean's stomach. Sean claps.)

**Sean:** Hey, did you loose something?

**Vlad:** I'm… sorry. I'm just not feeling great today.

(Vlad still holds the glance. Sean gives him a look and wants to get away, but a small blue sphere slowly fades in.)

**Sean:** What the...

**Vlad:** Did you see that? I saw that! I dreamt this too!

(The sphere widely expands to cover Sean entirely, as a forcefield. Kat and Mathew walk in.)

**Kat: **We took a glass of water if you don't mind (She sees the scene.) For god's sake!

(She freaks out and throws the glass of water to the forcefield. It breaks when the glass touches it.)

**Kat:**What's that?

**Mathew: **Maybe he's a monster too!

**Sean: **A demon? Sure, how come I didn't notice

**Vlad:** I'm NOT a demon!

**Sean: **(to Vlad.) How are you doing this?

**Vlad: **I don't know!

**Kat: **Turn it off!!

(From nothing, an energy-ball appears to hit the forcefield. It fades out as the energy-ball disappears.)

**Vlad: **Oh…

(Paige orbs in, as the same time a female demon shimmer in. She opens her mouth and a lot of fire butterflies rush to attack the witch.)

**Paige: **Hell Butterflies!

(All the butterflies orb back to the demon, which is vanquished by her attack. Paige turns to the guys that are visibly shocked.)

**Paige: **Butterflies... I feel insulted.

_**Cut to Scene: Big dinner room. All of them are stand up, talking.**_

**Paige: **A demon is chasing you.

**Sean: **Yes, and we don't understand what he wants from us. Clearly we have nothing special… or at least… (he looks Vlad.)

**Vlad: **What?

**Sean: **You created a forcefield before the energy ball could hit me.

**Vlad: **Was that a forcefield?

**Paige: **Maybe we finally found the Guardian. Tell me, did you use your powers before?

**Vlad: **I'm… confused.

**Paige: **Clearly not. Look, magic is wiser than we expect. It activates when we need it desperately. What you did was a forcefield.

**Vlad: **You have right guys, I'm sort of high.

**Paige: **(to Sean.) Is he even listening?

**Sean: **I don't know.

**Kat: **What do you think the demon want from us?

**Paige: **Well, I was expecting to have all my sisters to explain it to you but we have some complications. I'll be brief.

**Mathew: **We are listening.

**Paige: **You are…

(Interrupting, a red-glowing twister forms in the living room. Kat get close to Sean and Vlad which already is together with Mathew. The twister stops and Pandora's Box is revealed. Everyone looks with expectation. An old, white woman projects in front of the box.)

**Paige: **Hi again.

**Old Woman: **I can't believe I'm finally seeing all of you.

**Vlad: **How did you appear?

**Old Woman: **Dearest, you need to wake up in life. (To Paige.) Did you tell them?

**Paige: **I was about to.

**Old Woman: **Thanks goodness, I want to tell them by myself.

**Kat: **Who are you?

**Old Woman: **I'm Hope.

(The camera zooms in Sean that already knows that name.)

**Sean:** Hope as…

**Old Hope: **The girl who was in your mother's tale? Maybe. I'm a magical concentration of all the magick that has to be inherited by future Guardians.

**Mathew: **I can't believe this… I…

**Old Hope: **Honey, you don't have to freak out. Magic is caring and kind, you just need to open your heart to your new destiny.

**Sean: **Don't freak him out. What are you talking about?

**Old Hope: **I see it. (She gets close to Sean. She wants to touch his face but her fingers can't touch him as if she were a ghost.) The vividness of your eyes, the strong glance you have. There's not doubt you were the first Guardian summoned.

**Sean: **Excuse me?

**Old Hope: **Magic is wise, as well the time. Your powers awoke before everybody else, even before the Box passed down to Hope. You are going to be the protector, I'm sure.

**Kat: **(whispering to Mathew.) When they get distracted, we are leaving.

**Old Hope: **I need you to protect the Box. The former guardian, Hope, was a clever girl that used the magic of her heritage as the ultimate recourse to save the Box from evil. We can't let anyone to reach that point again. That's why not only one girl was summoned as the new Guardian, but several people are going to work together in order to…

(A claxon is heard. Kat hides the excitement in her face.)

**Kat: **Is my dad, Mathew and I are leaving…

**Mathew: **Great… I mean, I don't want to offend you but…

**Old Hope: **Do what you think is right, but I can guarantee you that he is not your father…

**Kat: **What? And who else could be?

**Old Hope: **You only heard a claxon honey… but this is the first lesson you are going to learn. I'm going...

**Mathew: **What?

**Vlad: **Wait please. I still have questions about my… thing.

**Old Hope: **(She smiles.) You are going to be okay. Just… be more active.

(Old Hope glows red again and disappeared. Paige puts her hand in her eyes. Kat and Mathew go over the front door to get outside.)

**Sean: **Huh, do you feel okay?

**Paige: **Yeah, I think I lack of sleep. One of my sisters have problems with a demon and her son and the other one is obsessed with me using magic, like if she didn't hit this point. Besides, another who lives in the manor, Billie, is calling me and I'm in charge to protect her. My head jingle like a Christmas Musical.

**Sean: **That seems like a lot of responsibilities.

**Paige: **Of course they are. Look, I need to go for a minute or two and if I guess correctly about what is happening in my house, I wont' be able to return until tomorrow. 2 out of 4 of you have active powers and you are the only one who knows how to use them. I don't trust too much on the drunk guy.

**Vlad: **I'm still here... hearing…

(Paige gives him a forced smile.)

**Paige:** Don't let them separate until tomorrow. Be creative to stick you together. And for nothing in the world open that box.

**Sean: **Got it.

**Paige: **Thanks. If is really, really an emergency, call my name.

**Vlad: **May I call you too?

**Paige: **If you want…

**Vlad: **Cool…

(Paige rolls her eyes and orbs out. Sean laughs. Kat and Mathew walk in.)

**Kat: **That was weird; I swear I heard a claxon.

(The demon that was chasing them shimmers in. Kat and Mathew moved back.)

**Demon: **You humans are so easily tricked (He notices the Box on the floor.) You have it!

**Kat: **That's what he wanted.

**Demon: **If you mind, I'll take it.

(The demon bends to take the box but a forcefield protects it rejecting the demon's hand.)

**Vlad: **It's simpler than I thought.

**Demon: **Don't make me laugh.

(Sean shoots the demon with a bolt, sending him flying. He and Vlad start to run in the house. Kat and Mathew run to the front door but the demon closed it with a gust. They quickly follow Sean and Vlad.)

**_Scene: Sean's House. Big Living Room. Sean, Vlad, Kat and Mathew are there, also the demon. He is throwing fireballs randomly. One of the guys is covering everyone except the attacker with a light-blue forcefield._**

**Vlad:** I don't know how much I can resist…

**Sean:** Don't worry; I'll get out attacking him.

(Kat holds his arm. Her face exposes her panic.)

**Sean:** What… uh, Katherine, right?

**Kat:** Don't go. I mean… holy god is a **demon**! Stay with us.

**Sean:** I know how to use my powers, don't worry.

(The demon is still throwing fireballs at the forcefield. The shield starts to get weaker.)

**Mathew:** Well, let's give him the box!!

**Demon:** I support the kid's idea. He has a brilliant future… in his other life.

**Vlad (sweating):** Damn…

(Three fireballs hit the forcefield and breaks it. Vlad blacks out. The demon smiles. Kat screams. Sean gives Mathew a box.)

**Demon:** Don't you feel like you have lived this before?

**Sean:** Don't let him have it.

**Mathew:** Dude…

**Sean:** I'm going to be okay…

(The demon throws him a fireball. Sean raises his palm and a short white ray came out. It hits the fireball disappearing.)

**Mathew:** What the…

**Sean:** Stay away!

(The demon extends his palm too and a wave of wind throws Mathew and Kat to the wall. Mathew let the box fall. Sean throws another ray but the demon shimmers out before he could get hit. He shimmers in front of the box and the guys.)

**Demon:** Pandora's Box, finally…

(Mathew jumps to cover the Box. The demon kicks his back. Sean throws him a ray but the demon picks the box up. The ray hits the Box that slowly opens itself. A black vapor, more like smoke starts to spread in matter of seconds. By the force of the vapor, everyone falls to the floor. The camera spins to see everyone panicked and the box' beings escaping from it.)

**Sean: **Paige! (Nothing happens.) Paige!

**Kat: **Shut it!

**Demon:**Finally!

(Kat drags across the room. The demon wanted to shoot something to her but Sean throws him lighting bolts one after another, reaching a point when he is finally vanquished. The box starts to glow red. Sean can't move.)

**Sean:**Don't let it go away!

**Kat: **What?

**Sean: **The Hope!

(Kat reached the box and shut it before the red glow could escape. All the black smoke was covering the house, pressing everyone's bodies heavier and disables to see each other.)

**Sean: **Paige!

(The box glows red again, blowing all the evil that were in the house. Paige, Phoebe and Piper orbs in, to see a creepy old house with Sean, Mathew, Kat and Vlad unconscious, bleeding everywhere.)

**Paige: **What just happened?

**Phoebe: **Go to heal them, hurry up, Piper and I will take care of the Box.

(Paige rushes to see Sean and heal him. Piper and Phoebe carefully remove Kat's hand from the Box. It glows again and Old Hope appears.)

**Old Hope: **For all the heavens, this is an awful moment in the humanity.

**Piper: **Do these guys?

**Paige: **(not too far away) He's breathing, he's going to be okay.

**Old Hope: **I think that I did enough to get all of them weaker.

**Phoebe: **You are referring to…

**Old Hope: **Yes honey, the evil inside of the box, now outside of course. They aren't going to have the strong to end with our world, but I now have no power to protect them again. (She sees the guys.)

**Piper: **Do you want us to protect the Box?

**Old Hope: **No, they are the Guardians: the only ones that can "cage" all the evil that was once released it. They might think that keeping the Box empty is going to be a waste of time, but they save me to go with the tide of the evil and, without my power and lock, evil need me and the Box more than never.

**Phoebe: **We know they are going to try to live normally.

**Old Hope: **But their lives are going to change forever.

**Piper: **I think that the elders could send something useful here to help them. But, they did it? No, just for a change.

**Old Hope: **Honey, don't get mad with them. Though we are somewhat connected, the Box's destiny was to be opened. And now, their destiny is to protect the Box (she starts to fade away.) I'll be near, just being sure that you explain to them everything.

**Piper: **We will.

(Old Hope completely disappeared.)

_**Fade to black and then fade to scene: The Charmed One's manor. All of them are in the attic.**_

**Paige: **(holding a wooden box) and these are five crystals to make the crystal cage. Use them to cage a demon or being you can't vanquish and call me to do the dirty job.

**Sean: **Sure. I'll keep it with the Box at my home.

**Mathew: **I still can't believe that I'm here again.

**Vlad: **It's so... wierd.

**Paige: **And you (she walks over to Vlad.) you need to practice your powers, okay? We are going to need a lot of defense until Katherine and Mathew develop their own.

**Mathew: **I will not have any powers. Where's Kat anyway?

(Kat enters holding Wyatt's hand. She gets closes to Vlad and Wyatt to Piper.)

**Kat: **This piece of heaven showed me what things he could do with his powers. (to Mathew.) So lovely!

**Piper: **Did he show you? (To Wyatt) Did you show your powers to the lady? Did you? (He blushes.)

**Phoebe: **He blushed! Isn't he cute? I can't wait to see Chris blushing.

**Piper: **Hey, hold your horses.

**Sean: **Uh… thanks for everything.

**Kat: **Yeah, and for helping me with my parents.

**Paige: **We are going to be in contact.

**Piper:**You live separately, but try to stick together most of the time. Believe us, together the magic is stronger.

**Mathew: **(ironically) and Magic again…

**Kat: **He's not that receptive with magical stuff until he's in danger, let him be. But I love it instead! Thanks for taking care of us. Are we going to get out of this manor orbing? Maybe with a portal?

**Vlad: **I think we are going to walk.

**Kat: **You like me better when you are drunk.

**Vlad: **I was not drunk!

**Sean: **Yeah, yeah, lead us to the exit Vlad.

**Phoebe: **(Laughting.) You guys are more connected that you think.

(They all walk out of the attic except for Paige. She opens the book and flips to an unfinished page. It says "Hope" with an illustration of Old Hope holding the Box. She grabs some materials and continues to work in it.)

**END OF EPISODE**


	3. Behest of Destiny

**Behest**** of Destiny**

**Written by:** "Rush Howley".

**Based on Charmed by:** Constance M. Burge & Brad Kern.

**Based on "Little Box of Horrors" written by:** Cameron Litvack

Season 1, Episode 03

Disclaimer: "Charmed", "The Charmed Ones" and other related entities are owned by CONSTANCE M. BURGE, AARON SPELLING Television Inc (A Paramount / Viacom Co.) All Rights Reserved. This history was made without their permission, approval, authorization or endorsement, only for entertainment proposes. No copyright infringements intended.

_**Scene: Katherine's house**__** and room. Kath is lying on her bed, writing in a notebook. She also has a laptop at her side.**_

**Kath: **Let's see. "Some chameleon species are able to change their skin color, which has made them one of the most famous lizard families. Changing color is an expression of the physical and physiological condition of the lizard."

**Mathew (from the laptop):**Wikipedia, huh?

(Kath opens the laptop and clicks, showing Mathew on the "webcam" window.)

**Kath:**Well, of course. It's the best website on the net.

**Mathew:**You know… It's not actually. It's very unreliable. Any person can edit any article and…

**Kath:**Can any do that?

(Mathew doesn't respond. Kath rolls her eyes and starts to write again. Accidentally, she elbows the laptop, throwing it to the floor. Before the laptop could touch it, Kath extends her arms to grab it and slightly floats over her bed.)

**Mathew:**Are you ok? (He notices something.) What…?

**Kath: **I'm… hovering…

_**Scene: Mathew's department. He's talking with Kath.**_

**Mathew: **What are you saying? Is that the thing you want to tell me a couple of hours ago but suddenly "forget" about it?

**Kath:**Come on, Mathew…

_**Scene: Back to Kath's room.**_

(Kath stops floating and puts the laptop where it was.)

**Kath:**It's not a big deal. Today I was on my way to home when this green disgusting cockroach appeared out of nothing and from a moment to another, I was half meter up from the floor…

**Mathew:** Flying.

**Kath:**Not flying! It's… kind of levitation.

**Mathew:**Did anyone see you?

**Kath: **No, fortunately there weren't as much people as it used to be at that time. See, a couple of week had passed since The Day and that old woman told us that we're part of something bigger. Our destiny is waiting, as well as our powers to be awakened…

_**Scene: Mathew's room.**_

**Mathew:**You have been seeing this Sean guy, haven't you?

**Kath: **Yes, and so? He's a nice guy who shares our secret.

_**Scene: Back to Kath's room.**_

**Kath:** He says that as Guardians we are, our powers would develop sooner or later…

**Mathew: **I don't know. It's still… very strange. Be careful.

**Kath: **Don't worry. I'll be okay. (She checks her watch.) Now I'm going to sleep, see you!

**Mathew:** Bye…

(They both disconnect their web-cams. Kath puts her stuff in her backpack and turn out the lights.)

**Kath:**I hope he understand someday…

_**Scene: Outdoors. In a dark alley, a green cockroach pops up from a sewer. It shines to reveal a man.**_

**Man:**Why are you hiding, Shaun?

(Another man that was hiding in the shadows appears.)

**Shaun: **I've been waiting for you.

**Man: **I'm now here. Those bastard are…

**Shaun: **I'll be glad to hear you complaining about demons later, but now I'm more interested about the Box.

**Man: **Oh, the Box. Yeah, you're still in your quest to that thing, huh? What's in that anyway?

**Shaun: **Hope.

**Man: **Huh?

**Shaun: **Did you saw one of its Guardians?

**Man: **The woman from this evening? Of course I saw her; I almost tread on her foot.

**Shaun: **Did she get scared?

**Man: **It's a woman after all.

**Shaun: **Fine, you're still tracking her…

**Man: **Yes, tomorrow in the morning she's going to lead us to the Box's location.

**Shaun: **Very good. Continue with your job.

(They both disappear in green glows.)

_**Scene: **__**Morning. High School. Kath closes her locker and Mathew get close.**_

**Kath: **Hey, I'm sorry to cut our conversation too quickly yesterday.

**Mathew: **No, it's ok. It was very late actually, I almost oversleep.

**Kath: **And?

**Mathew: **And what?

**Kath: **Are you coming with me to Sean's house?

**Mathew: **Oh, you're still with that. I told you that it is too dangerous to keep seeing them. That Vlad guy too.

**Kath: **Right, you're not coming. (She goes away. Mathew follows. They enter in an empty classroom.)

**Mathew: **I'm… I'm sorry, but I'm worried.

**Kath: **There's no need to worry. It's a safe zone. Besides, I want to tell him about my advancement. Check this.

(Kath closes her eyes and breathe out. Then, she inhales and starts floating a couple of inches above the floor.)

**Kath: **This is so neat. I can do it better when I'm in panic but hey…

**Mathew: **God, don't do that in public. (He presses her shoulders to deactivate the power.) We don't know what can happen if somebody saw your stuff.

**Kath: **My stuff is safe.

**Mathew: **Mm-mm.

**Kath: **Now, I don't have classes for the rest of the day and I'm going straight to Sean's house. You can come with me or you can take your next class worrying about me.

(Mathew considers it. Kath smiles and goes out.)

**Mathew: **Great.

(He follows her.)

_**Scene: Outside of the high school. A lot of people are passing by. VIad is around there in his van.**_

**Vlad: **Will she come?

(A green cockroach enters to the van, unnoticed. Kath and Mathew enter.)

**Vlad: **You love to enter to anybody else's cars, huh?

**Kath: **Hey, I haven't seen you in a while too. How are you doing?

**Vlad: **Yeah, so-so.

**Mathew: **Are you still living with Sean?

**Vlad: **I… am.

**Kath: **What happened to your house? You tell us that you have one… or something like that.

**Vlad: **Well, it was actually my niece's house; she kicked me out when she knew I was drinking.

**Mathew: **Dude, you need to leave that habit.

**Vlad: **Yeah, yeah, are you going to see Sean, right? I'll give you a ride.

**Kath: **Good! We were lucky to recognize your van (to Mathew.) I told you. It's destiny.

**Mathew: **Whatever.

(Vlad turns on the van and leaves.)

**Kath: **I'll tell you what happened to me guys on the road. I floated…

_**Scene: Sean's house. Living room. The four guys are chatting.**_

**Sean: (Very interested.) **Did you float?

**Kath: **I know, it's so unbelievable, but it's true! It saved me from a cockroach, a broken laptop and a slip floor this morning, it's awesome.

**Mathew: **She's still telling that story…

**Sean: **It's interesting how your active power acts.

(Mathew coughs. Kath elbows him.)

**Kath: **I just remembered something. What happened to the Box?

**Vlad: **Sean and I hid it at the basement. We were also working in this, come.

_**Scene:**__** Basement. A glowing force-field is protecting the Box.**_

**Sean: **The first week the force-field last only 12 seconds but now its power source is stable and it's permanently protecting the Box.

**Kath: **This is awesome.

**Vlad: **I might think slowly, but I'm a fast learner.

**Mathew: **Surely.

**Kath: **What's the power source?

**Vlad: **Me, of course.

(Mathew raises his eyebrows, everybody notices it.)

**Vlad: **Why didn't you get along with me?

**Mathew: **Because… because it's just weird, ok? I don't know why I'm still sticking with you when I perfectly could stay with my class.

**Kath: **We are together because it's destiny.

**Mathew: **Enough with the destiny thing. I'm exhausted. I'm tired of all this magic stuff.

**Sean**It's not worth it guys, calm down.

**Kath: **Well, at least you can pretend some empathy. We are not annoying you.

**Mathew: **You are annoying me.

**Kath: **At least you can get annoyed sometimes and be real because the last time you showed a little emotion was a couple of weeks ago when you met me.

**Vlad: **I'm not offended, Kath. Really.

**Mathew: **You came with your friends to my department, were you expecting to not show any feeling?

**Kath: **Repulsion is what I saw.

**Mathew: **Repulsion is what I felt.

**Kath: **Well, at least is a real image of you, not the outgoing guy you want to pretend you are and DEFINITELY are not.

(The atmosphere is strained. Mathew saw all of them with contempt and rushed to get out.)

**Kath: **I…

**Sean: **Kath…

**Kath:** I didn't mean that. (She tries to follow him but Sean stops her.) What…

**Sean: **It's his decision to stay with us or to move apart. We can't force him to do anything.

**Kath: **Yes, I know, but destiny.

**Vlad: **If the destiny wants him to be with us, no matter what, he is going to came back.

(She thinks about it.)

**Kath: **Just when we were starting to get along…

_**Scene: Outdoors. Mathew is walking to his home.**_

**Mathew: **What a drama queen. I shouldn't leave that way. They're not bad people, and they seem understandable. Jeez…

(He turns to the back alley we saw at the beginning. From the sewer, a bright green glow gets out and the cockroach man appears.)

**Man: **Hey you…

**Mathew: **God, another…

**Man: **I recommend you to look down when you walk. (His hand starts to glow) You don't want to step on somebody.

_**Scene: Sean's house. Kath is still worried about her discussion, she's with Vlad. Sean walks in with a glass of water.**_

**Sean:** Here, take.

**Kath: **Thank you.

**Vlad:**How are you?

**Kath: **A little affected...

**Sean: **The force-field is a little shaky, but it's ok. I think that the discussion affect us more than you thought.

**Kath: **I'm sorry. I don't know what things I'm saying sometimes. It's a recurring problem of mine.

**Vlad: **Do you think?

**Kath: **Yeah, my dad always told me that I'm exactly like my mother. Chipper, content, always with a vibrant personality. The happiness sometimes blinds you from other people's feelings, their point of view.

**Sean: **Look, it's hard to him to understand what's going on. It took me a while to get used to this think as well; Vlad dreamt about his powers, that's why he's not freaked out.

**Vlad: **You like people naturally. Don't punish yourself.

**Kath: **But.

**Sean: **No 'buts'. Let's go to his house and talk to him to clear all this.

**Shaun V.O: **It's not going to be necessary.

(All of them get up. Shaun appeared in front of them glowing, with a dagger in his hand.)

**Vlad: **A demon.

**Shaun: **Don't get us confused with those beasts. We're more civilized and more powerful of course. I'm Shaun, an Evil Being from the Box.

**Vlad: **The box…

**Shaun:** It rings a bell to you, huh? I'm here to take it with me.

**Sean: **You're not. (He starts to charge a blue bolt in his hand.)

**Shaun: **You're only three? My private detective told me you were four.

**Kath: **We were.

**Shaun: **I don't really care; I just came here for the Box. So, do you mind telling me where is it or I need to dismantle the entire house to find it? And of course (his hands starts glowing) with you inside.

**Sean: **I don't think so.

(Sean throws him the bolt, sending him flying. Shaun doesn't have problems to get up and throws a green beam, and also a dagger he was hiding. Vlad puts up a force-field to protect them, but it breaks at the first contact with the dagger and the beam.)

**Shaun: **We can continue this game forever.

**Sean: **We're not giving you the Box.

**Shaun: **Oh, you will…

(The Cockroach Man appears holding a dagger in Mathew's throat.)

**Kath: **Mathew!

**Vlad: **Stay away of him.

**Shaun: **We need the Box first.

**Sean: **The Box and the guy stay with us.

**Man: **You surely don't want him alive, right?

(Mathew sees Katherine with a deeply glance.)

**Kath: **Fine. We'll give it.

**Sean: **What?

**Mathew: **Are you out of your mind? It's not use to be a Guardian if there's no Box to guard.

**Kath: **It's no use to keep a Box if somebody's life is threatened.

**Sean: (to Kath) **Are you sure what you're saying?

**Kath: **I know what I'm doing, relax.

**Shaun: **It smells like a trick to me.

**Kath: **There's no trick.

**Shaun: **We're not taking any risk, especially in a Guardian's house. Let's go to our back alley, my favorite place.

**Kath: **Okay.

**Vlad: **If you even touch him, we'll kill you.

(They disappear.)

**Vlad: **Do we call the witches? We are sort of equal in power…

**Sean: **No, it's the first time this Dark Beings appear. Let's investigate more about it.

**Kath: **We have no time for research. (She heads to the basement.)

**Sean: **Where are you going?

**Kath: **To the Box, of course. We need to save Mathew.

**Vlad: **We need to guard it.

**Kath: **We need to save him. If I have to float to death to turn off the force-field protection, I will.

_**Scene: Basement. Kath is going to grab the Box, even when the force-field is activated. She extends her hands, and suddenly the force-field turns off. Sean and Vlad **__**walk in**_

__

**Kath: **How?

**Vlad: **Let's say that this is my way to tell you 'we're with you'.

(She smiles at them.)

_**Scene: The alley. Shaun and the man are there, still threatening Mathew.**_

**Man: **I knew they wouldn't come! It's a simple human versus Pandora's Box! It's matter of common sense…

**Shaun: **He's not a simple human. He's a Guardian too.

**Mathew: **I'm not. I don't have any abilities or even will to protect the Box.

**Shaun: **But they want to protect you, and that's even better kid. We're going to have the Box, Hope and destroy the nasty magick you Guardians are passing through generations.

**Man: **Yes!

(Vlad's van parks quickly. Kath, Vlad and Sean get out and get close to the Beings. Kath is holding the Box.)

**Shaun: **You're here.

**Man: **It was about time!

**Mathew: **You can't give it to them. It's what you were embracing all this time, the destiny…

**Kath: **Destiny may wants to save you. So, here is it.

**Shaun: **Perfectly. (He whistles.) The electric guy is not charging anything, right?

**Sean: **I came disarmed.

**Shaun: **Don't trust in you. Cockroach, you're going over them.

**Man: **Of course.

(The Cockroach Man get close to them. They raise their hands.)

**Kath: **First let him go.

(The man raises his glance to ask Shaun what to do. Shaun nods. He throws him and Kath gives the Box to Shaun.)

**Mathew: **What did you just do?

**Kath: **A move. Sean!

(Sean, with his hand raised, launches a white ray to the Man, sending him flying. Shaun tries to open the Box but the force-field is reactivated, rejecting his hands.)

**Shaun: **Screw you!

(His hands glow intensely green and send all four of them flying – hitting to a wall. Sean throws a bolt to Shaun but the man appears deflecting it to Vlad - blacking out.)

**Mathew: **Vlad!

**Kath: **The Box!

(Kath starts to run. The force-field protecting the Box disappears. Shaun approaches to open it. Sean tries to throw a bolt, but the man received it, getting vanquished.)

**Sean: **Grab it!

(Shaun put his hands over it. He quickly tries to open it. Mathew stares at the Box and suddenly flies to Kath's hands.)

**Kath: **What?

**Shaun: **What?

**Mathew: **What?

**Shaun: "**There's no trick" Bull—

(Mathew frowns again and he flies all over the place. Kath gets near to Mathew, Sean and an unconscious Vlad.)

**Kath: **What are you doing?

**Mathew: **I… don't know. I can move him.

**Sean: **Letting destiny work.

(Shaun gets up over and over again, no matter how times Mathew send him flying.)

**Mathew: **I think I can't do anything far from this.

**Sean: **We can't vanquish him.

**Shaun: **Give me the damn Hope!

(Sean thinks about it and opens the Box. A bright white light comes from it.)

**Kath: **What are you doing?!

**Sean: **He belongs to the Box!

(Shaun's body turns to black smoke and swirls into the Box. It closes itself.)

**Mathew: **(To Kath.) Thank you.

**Kath:** Thank god.

**Sean: **And destiny…

_**Scene: Sean's house. Vlad is covered with bandages. Kath, Mathew and Sean are there as well.**_

**Vlad:**I wonder why I always have to be the unconscious guy.

**Kath: **Maybe they don't want to deal with the force-field guy.

**Mathew: **Wow, insert something here guy.

**Sean: **Hey, you're playing around. I think you're not mad with us anymore.

**Mathew: **Nah, I think I was mad with me because… um… I don't know.

**Kath: **Maybe you weren't ready for your gift.

**Sean: **Or maybe you need time to adjust to teamwork.

**Vlad: **Or maybe you just need to be kidnapped of Evil Beings to work our problems out.

**Mathew: **…probably. How are you?

**Vlad: **I'm doing ok, the bolt didn't kill me.

**Sean: **You have a lot of luck that it was a low-voltage bolt. The next time I'll be sure nobody can deflect it to someone.

**Kath:** Well, if that happens, here Mathew can de-deflect it, right?

**Mathew: **I think so. Is my power telekinesis?

**Vlad: **Pretty much.

**Kath: **And it fits you well.

**Mathew: **Why?

**Kath: **I don't know; I can see you as the telekinetic guy.

(They keep playing around.)

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
